A Sharing of Sweets
by Conman17
Summary: It Had Been awhile since You Had Been Irreversibly transported to Equestria, and you were starting to get used to things. Twilight had taken you in, until now. Being forced to kick you out, Twilight suggests working for your best friend, Lyra. After a few days working for Lyra, she decides to give you thanks, in her own, very special way. This is a Clopfic, so expect lewdness!


It had been a while since you had been in Equestria. Twilight had been kind enough to give you a home with her and Spike in her tree-house, Applejack had given you some apples to live off of, and Rarity had designed some clothes for you, although that wasn't easy for her. But, a friend of Twilights was a friend of all. And since she owed you a lot, because she was the one that had accidentally transported you from your world into Equestria, and it was irreversible. You knew she felt bad, but you understood after a while that it was an accident. And, you hated to admit it, but you didn't mind living amongst friendly ponies.

One day, you woke up to Twilight sitting at the side of your bed, watching you. "Aah!" you jumped, quickly opening your eyes all the way. Twilight apologized. "Sorry, Anon! I didn't mean to scare you! There's just... something I need to talk to you about." she said, blushing. You groaned. "Can I at least get dressed first?" you asked. Twilight smiled. "Of course, sorry! I'll be downstairs if you need me!" she chirped, trotting back down to the main floor. You sat up in your small, pony sized bed, and yawned. There where many things that you had to adjust to, like the food ponies ate, mostly plant based, but life in Ponyville was nice. Sure, a lot of ponies still thought of you strangely, but everyone had gotten used to you, one way or another. You got dressed, opened your window, and stuck your head out. A cool breeze was passing through the small town, and it felt good in your lungs. You looked below, and saw everypony walking around, doing their own thing. One of the ponies below, known to be called Lyra Heartstrings, saw you, and waved her hoof at you, smiling. "Hi Anon! Are we still on for lunch today?" she called. "Sure thing!" you said, waving at her! Lyra jumped up and down, excited. You smiled, and pulled your head back in. Lyra Heartstrings was your best friend of all the ponies you knew. For some reason, the first time she saw you, she simply refused to leave your side for two straight days. In that time, you and her grew close, and became the best of friends.

You yawned again, and slowly walked downstairs. Twilight was waiting at the table for you, and Spike was putting breakfast on. "Anon! Please, join me! We have something to discuss!" Twilight said. You rolled your eyes. Every morning, Twilight would sit you down, and apologize for her mistake, that brought you into their world, and every morning, you assured her it was alright. You sat down, and sure enough, she apologized. "I'm really sorry for what I've done." she said, taking your hand in her hoof. "Twilight, it's really okay! I like living here!" you said. Twilight was silent for a moment, like she was hiding something. Then, she cleared her throat. "So, you and Lyra are going out for lunch today?" she inquired. "Yes, we're meeting at noon." you said, nibbling a slice of flowered toast. "I see. Well, there's something I think you should take care of this morning. You've been here for almost, what, a year now? I think you should get a job Anon. I really don't want do admit it, but I cannot afford to support you , me, and Spike." she said, chewing on her mane, which is something she does when she gets nervous. A small look of shock crossed your face. "You-you're kicking me out?" you asked. Twilight looked sad. "I really don't want to. I must admit, I've really enjoyed your company in the tree house. It's nice to talk about things that are different in your world. But, I'm sorry, I just can't support the three of us." she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I understand. Where else could I go, though?" you asked. Twilight looked embarrassed for a moment. "Well, I did hear Lyra say something the other day about needing another employee working at her and BonBon's candy shop. I believe she also stated that said employee would be welcome to stay with her if they had no home." Twilight said. You couldn't figure it out, but Twilight had a look on her face that you couldn't place. She kept avoiding your eyes. "Well, I'll get my stuff then. Give me about fifteen minutes." you said, slowly walking upstairs. You could have sworn that just yesterday, you had overheard Twilight telling Spike that they had more bits than she knew what to do with. You shrugged, and began putting the few items you owned into a box. All you really had were some clothes Rarity made for you, a camera that a pony named PhotoFinish had given you in exchange for being a photo model for the weekend, and your wallet, which you happened to have with you when you were transported into Equestria. It had the only photo of your parents in it. You picked up the box, and carried it downstairs. "Okay, I'll head over to Lyra's place. Goodbye Twilight. I appreciate all that you have done for me." you called. "Bye Anon! I think you'll _really_ enjoy yourself at Lyra's! Come and visit anytime!" Twilight said, waving as you went out the door. You didn't know what she meant by "I think you'll really enjoy yourself at Lyra's", but you disregarded the comment.

After a ten minute walk, you found yourself at BonBon's Candy Shop. It was owned by Lyra and BonBon, but seeing as BonBon was out of town for a few months, Lyra was manning it herself. You knocked on the door, and it was almost immediately flung open. "Anon! I totally _wasn't_ expecting you! But something tells me that you're here for a job!" Lyra said, noticing the box in your hands. "Yeah. Twilight recommended working for you." you said. Lyra smiled, and blushed. "Here, let me take that for you." she said, enveloping your belongings in her magic. You let the box go, still finding Unicorn magic a little... odd. Lyra led you upstairs to her living quarters. She opened a door, and you followed her inside. It was a typical bedroom layout, with two beds, a double bed, and a single bed. "The double bed is mine, and the single is BonBon's. Nobody is allowed to be in her bed so..." Lyra paused, and turned towards you. "You'll be sleeping with _me._ " she said. You gulped. "Thanks." you said. "Hey, anything for my best human friend!" she chirped. She set your box on the double bed, and put her hoof on your shoulder. "So, we're roomies! For now..." she said. You cleared your throat. "So, Twilight said you had some work for me in exchange for letting me sleep with...stay! Stay with you!" you said, in disbelief of what you had almost said. Lyra giggled, and avoided your eyes. "Yes, I do. BonBon was the cook in this place. She would make the candy, and I would attend the front counter. I need you to make some candies while I take orders and keep the front clean. Can you do that for me? Bestie?" she asked, blinking her big, golden eyes at you. "Yeah, yeah, I can do that." you said nervously. "Good. Follow me back down to the kitchen." she said. As Lyra walked out of the room, you couldn't help but eye Lyra's plump rear. After all, when the only kind you live with are ponies, it begins to... affect your tastes. You shook your head, and followed Lyra into the kitchen. "All you need is in here. We get daily deliveries of all the ingredients we need, and we have the recipe book, oven, and freezer. Now, we have ten orders of minty rolls, five orders of caramel crunches, and thirteen orders of chocolate buttons. Can you do that?" she asked. "Yes ma'am!" you say, saluting Lyra. She gave you a playful push. "Stop that! We're friends, and I'll have none of that boss talk." she said, smiling at you. "Okay Lyra." you said, her smile easing your nervousness. She walked out of the kitchen. You quickly read the instructions on how to cook candy, and flip on the oven to the correct temperature. You begin mixing the flavored dough balls, and put them in the oven.

An hour later, you have all the orders filled, and are a little tired, but the day was just picking up. "Anon, we need a new flavor up here! Throw something together!" Lyra shouts from the front of the store. You look around, and then remember a recipe your mom taught you once. You quickly grab peppermint, a vanilla dough set, and caramel mix. And, for good measure, some flowers to throw into the mix. They are horses after all. In ten minutes, you have peppermint vanilla caramel balls. With flower flavoring. You put them on the conveyor belt leading towards the front of the store, and wipe the sweat from your brow. You take a glance towards the front of the store, and see that it's not busy. You walk up to the front, and spot Lyra stacking your new candies in a display case. "Hey there Anon! How you holding up?" she asks, trotting out from behind the counter. "Oh, I'm good. Just gotta get used to getting back in the work line." you say. "Is it possible for me to take a break for a minute?" you ask. "Oh sure! If you could just stay behind the counter for a few minutes, I have to go to the mares room." Lyra says. "Can do." you say. "Thanks!" she says, trotting around the corner. You step behind the counter, and look out the window. You find a stray bit on the floor, and pick it up. As you study it, the little bell signaling a new customer dings. You put the bit down, and look towards the door. You freeze when you see who it is. "Greetings, Anon The Human! One would not expect to find thou here, but thou is here indeed!" Princess Luna stated. You can't take your eyes off the nightly royal pony in front of you. Not knowing what to do otherwise, you drop to one knee, and bow your head. "Rise, citizen." Luna says. You obey. "W-what can I get for you?" you ask nervously, noticing the two royal guards standing by the doors of BonBon's shop. The Princess smiles, letting you relax slightly. "I was wondering, does thou have any new mouth tastes of the food you call candy?" she asks, looking at the candies in the counter display. You stand there like an idiot for a moment. "Oh, flavors! Flavors. Yeah, umm... we have this. This is new!" you stutter, gesturing towards the candies you made. Luna glanced closely at your creation, and looked at you. "Whilst they look well, might I be permitted to try one?" she asks. "Of course! Sure! Go right ahead." you say, taking a candy out, and handing it to Luna. She gently takes it from you with her magic, and puts it into her mouth. She chews slowly, and her eyes go wide. "Your majesty, are you unharmed?" one of the guards ask. Luna nods slowly. She swallows, and still says nothing. "Umm, Princess?" you ask, your nerves beginning to fry. Luna opens her mouth slowly, and her eyes return to normal. "Do... does thou have more?" she inquires, looking at you. "Y-yeah! Of course. I'll get you a box of them, on the house." you say. "Nonsense. I will pay the price they are listed at." Luna states firmly. You raise your eyebrows briefly, and look at the price list. "Well, they're ten bits for a box, but you really don't..." Luna interrupts you by almost throwing her bits at you. You quickly box some candies, and give them to Luna. "Thank you Anon the human." she says, exiting the shop, the royal guards behind her.

You slump into a chair, and sit there until Lyra comes back from the restroom. She notices the bewildered look on your face, and is concerned. "Are you okay? I heard voices. What happened?" she asks. You say nothing, just look at her. Lyra puts a hoof on your knee. "Anon, are you okay? What happened?" she asks. "I-I think Princess Luna was just here, and she loved my candies." you whisper. "THE PRINCESS WAS HERE?!" Lyra almost yells, startling you from your dazed state. "Yeah. I guess she was. Why?" you inquire. Lyra rolls her eyes. "If one of the Princess's likes them, then you better get back there and start cranking out more, because she'll make it known that she likes them, and then everypony else will want to try them." Lyra said. You're face changes in realization. "On it." you say, quickly heading back to the kitchen to make more candies.

Four hours later, you and Lyra are both exhausted. You wearily flip the OPEN sign to CLOSED, and then go back to shut off the ovens. Lyra was right. About half an hour after the Princess had gone, almost the entire town had stormed the shop, eager to try the new candies. The bit register was over flowing with bits, and you and Lyra were both exhausted. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. I'll close up, you can go on upstairs and do whatever you do to get ready for the night." Lyra said, smiling tiredly at you.

After a couple minutes, you were in your boxer shorts, and lying on your back in the double bed. Lyra strolled in a few minutes later, and yawned. "That was a crazy day." she said, looking in the mirror and undoing her hair with her magic. You watched her intently, not realizing how nice Lyra looked until she let herself be in her natural state. She walked over, and you made room for her to join you on the double bed. She gently tucked herself under the blanket next to you, and sighed. "Well, at least we can both get a goods night sleep." she said. You nodded in agreement, and turned over on your left side, away from Lyra. It was obvious you still felt a little awkward about this whole sleeping situation, but it just felt... right, almost. After a few minutes, you fell quickly asleep.

 ** _CRACK! BOOM!_** You jerked yourself awake as a blast of thunder and a flash of lightning shot through Ponyville. "A-anon?" you heard Lyra whimper. You glanced over at Lyra, who was trembling under the covers. "Lyra, are you okay?" you ask. "Y-yeah, sure. I'm f-fine. N-not scared at a-all." Lyra whispered, holding her eyes shut tightly. "Oh Celestia, Lyra, are you afraid of thunderstorms?" you ask. Shivering, Lyra slowly nods her head. You get back under the covers, and pull Lyra closer to you, and put an arm around her. "It's okay Lyra, it's just a little thunder. It happens when the air collides back together after a lightning bolt." you say, wiping a few stray tears from Lyra's pretty face. Lyra opened her eyes, and looked at you. She stopped shivering, and tucked her head up against your shoulder. You could hardly stand how cute Lyra was acting. You tucked her against you, and stroked her back gently. "As long as I'm here, nothing will harm you Lyra." you say. Lyra stretched out her back, and moaned. "Thank you Anon. What is this called?" Lyra asked. "What? This?" you asked, continuing to stroke her back. She nodded. "Well, where I come from, it's known as petting. It helps calm animals, and let them know that you care for them. Do you want me to stop?" you ask. Lyra shakes her head, forgetting all about the thunderstorm. "No, it feels good!" she said, burying her head deeper into your shoulder. You could hardly stand how adorable Lyra was being. You scratched her behind her ears, and stroked her mane. As you placed a hand on her chest, her eyes opened abruptly. You retracted your hand. "Oh, sorry! I don't know where you ponies like and don't like to be touched." you say, embarrassed. Lyra blushes slightly. "No, it's okay. We just don't usually have others touch us in that area, unless they're special to us. But it's okay." she said, letting you resume stroking her. "BonBon would always comfort me during the rainy season, but you do a better job than she did." Lyra said, closing her eyes again. After a few more minutes, Lyra fell back asleep. You continued to stroke her for a while, and then looked out the window. Odd. The sky was clear, and showed no sign of any recent cloud activity. You couldn't place it, but a couple events that had happened in the past day had seemed a little odd. But, you weren't from this world, and maybe it was just normal. Disregarding the thought, you closed your eyes, and joined Lyra in a peaceful slumber.

You winced as you opened your eyes and Celestia's sun blasted into your face through the window. You looked over, to see that Lyra was still asleep. You decided to let her sleep, and gently got out of bed. After all, Lyra had been up for quite a while last night. You walked into the bathroom, and picked up the toothbrush Minuette had given you in exchange for letting her examine your mouth layout. As you began brushing your teeth, you had a thought. Last night, Lyra had said "Only those special to somepony usually touched a mare in their chest region." Then, why had she let you? Surely she didn't think of you any more than a friend. After all, you weren't a pony, so a mare would have no reason to be attracted to you, physically or otherwise. You spit into the sink, and walked down into the front of the candy shop. After a quick breakfast, you heat up the ovens, and prepare today's batch of candy. The clock strikes nine, and as you head to the front door to open the doors, you stop dead in your tracks. "Holy..." you gasp as you see a swarm of ponies standing outside the glass door of the candy shop. The second you unlock the door, the group of ponies storms inside. "Mr. Anon, do you have any of those new candies?" one pony asks. "Are they cheaper if you buy in bulk?" another inquires. "Do you have any new flavors?" a third wonders. You raise your hand in the air, and all the ponies quite. "I can only work so fast, and Lyra won't be down for a while today, so I'm on my own. I need you all to please try to stay quiet, and form an orderly line." you say in a determined voice. The crowd of ponies watch you for a moment, then follow your instructions, forming an orderly line. You sighed. "Thank you. Now, what can I get for you?" you ask, acknowledging the first pony in line. "I need four boxes of your new candies." she says. "Okay, one moment." you say, going back to the kitchen. You quickly box the candies, and bring them up front. "That will be forty bits." you say. The pony happily gives you her bits, and takes the boxes out the door. You sigh, and look down the line. "Next!"

You slumped back in your chair. The shop was deserted. Mainly because as far as you were concerned, every single pony with in a one hundred mile radius of Ponyville had come to buy some candies. Your entire stock for the day was depleted, and all of your ovens had overheated. You flipped the door sign to CLOSED and leaned against the door. Suddenly, somepony opened the door, causing you to fall flat on your back. "Owww." you groan, looking up to see Twilight standing over you. "Oh, I'm sorry Anon! I didn't know you were closed." she said, smiling at you. You sat up and rubbed your head. "Yeah, fresh out. Did you need to place an order?" you ask. Twilight shook her head. "No, I just wanted to see how your new job is. But it looks like you've really helped Lyra out. Eventually, in more ways than one." Twilight said, again avoiding your eyes, as if she was hiding something. "Yeah, well, that's just what I do." you say. Twilight looked around. "Where is Lyra anyway?" she asked. "I let her sleep in. There was a freak storm last night that had her scared to death. I had to stay awake with her until she fell back to sleep." you say, almost blushing at the thought. "Oh, you don't say. Well, that was sweet of you. Well, I have to be going. See you around!" Twilight said, walking off. You shook your head, and jumped as you heard a voice behind you. "Anon?" Lyra said, walking up behind you. You whirled around in surprise. "Oh, hey Lyra! Are you feeling better?" you ask. Lyra looked around. "Where is everypony? It's not usually that empty in here." she said. "Oh, we sold out a little while ago. We're closed for the day." you say, motion towards the bags of bits sitting behind the counter. Lyra's jaw dropped. "Sold out? How?" she asked. You rubbed your head nervously. "It's those new candies. I swear, every pony within one hundred miles from here came in and bought at least two boxes." you say, again wiping your brow. Lyra noticed, and felt sorry for you. "Oh Anon. You were up here all by yourself through all that just so I could sleep in?" she asked. You smiled. "Yes. I know you needed the rest after we were both up so late during the night." you said. Lyra looked at the clock. It was almost four in the afternoon. Lyra looked as though she had an idea. "Tell you what. I need to run an errand. If you don't mind, would you clean up while I do so. When I get back, I think I have an idea you'll like." she says. You nodded. "Oh sure! I can do that. It will only take me about three hours to clean up." you said, just now noticing how dirty the entire shop was. Lyra walked closer to you, and gazed into your eyes. "Pleeeaaaase? I promise you'll _really_ like my idea when you're done." she said. You couldn't resist Lyra's beautiful golden eyes. "Alright. Alright. You go run your errand, and I'll finish up." you assure her. Lyra smiles, and walks toward the door. "You won't regret it." you thought you heard her say as she walks out the door. Again, you find yourself staring at her as she walks around the corner. You sigh as she goes out of site, and then grab a broom. "This is going to be a long day." you think to yourself.

About two and a half hours later, you toss the broom on the ground, finished with your cleaning duties. Lyra had walked in with a few shopping bags about an hour ago, and hurried upstairs before you were able to inquire as to what she had purchased. She was acting rather secretive about the whole thing. You flipped off the lights for the night, and slowly trudged upstairs. As you reached the top of the stairs, you noticed a gentle golden glow coming from under the bedroom door. "Lyra?" you asked quietly. "In here!" she said in an unfamiliar tone. You slowly turned the doorknob, and swung the door open. You looked around the bedroom. All the lights were off, except for a few candles around the double bed, and numerous rose petals scattered across the floor. You began to sweat. "Umm, Lyra?" you ask nervously. You didn't notice before, but Lyra was already in bed. "Join me Anon. I've been waiting." she said in that mystery tone again. But this time, you realized what the tone was. Seductive. "Oh Celestia." you muttered under your breath. You slowly walked towards the bed. When you were about five feet away, Lyra lifted the covers with her magic, and your jaw dropped. She was wearing a gorgeous black lingerie outfit, accented with purple silk. You were unsure as to why it made her so beautiful, seeing as how she didn't normally wear clothes. You swallowed. Lyra smiled confidently, and held out her hoof. "Join me Anon. It's rather late." she whispered, pulling you into the bed with her Unicorn magic. Before you could protest, the cover had gone over you, and was locked into place with Lyra's magic. You realized at that moment, that you were going nowhere.

You turned towards Lyra, blushing madly. "S-so, Lyra. W-what's up?" you whisper almost silently. Lyra smiled, and her horn glowed gently over you. "Before anything else, I have something to tell you." she said, beginning to blush harder than you. "I had Twilight... kick you out." she said, avoiding your gaze. You sighed. "I was beginning to suspect as much." you say. Lyra looked at you. "What? You knew?" she asked. You nodded, feeling some of your nerves calm down. "I had a suspicion. I knew Twilight had plenty of money for all of us. But my question is, why?" you ask. Lyra looked at you. "Well, as you know, BonBon has been out of town for quite sometime now. And, I kinda get... lonely." she said, blushing. You were uneasy as what to do at the moment. "A-and, as a mare, I also have... um... needs." You knew exactly what she meant by that. You didn't know whether you should try to escape, or try to comfort Lyra. But, she didn't give you much time to decide. Lyra quickly pulled you in close, and met you halfway. Your lips met, and before you knew it, you and Lyra were embraced in a gentle kiss. You're eyes opened wide, but you can't say you were surprised. After a moment, Lyra pulled away. You said nothing as Lyra's eyes seemed to look directly into your soul. As if your body was on auto, you reached out a hand, and pulled Lyra back towards you. Your lips met again, and this time, you were more willing. After a moment, you felt Lyra's tongue become active. It entered your mouth, exploring all it could reach. Your tongue started to fight back, and you and Lyra became engaged in a deep make out. After a few minutes of a sensation you've never felt anything like before, you parted. As you both breathed heavily, you looked at Lyra. You didn't notice, but your manhood had begun to grow. Lyra noticed though. "Oh my, it seems that you're a little cold. Perhaps I should do something about that." she said, scooting herself until her body was resting on top of yours. Now you were fully aware of your manhood, and tried to hide it. Lyra giggled. "Don't try to hide it Anon. You and I both knew that this was going to come eventually. I've seen the way you look at me from time to time." Lyra said, reaching a hoof down to your boxers. You gasped as you felt a hoof brush over your lump in your shorts. "Oh, did that feel good?" she asked lewdly. She quickly ripped off your boxers, leaving you in full view. Her smile grew as she examined what she had to work with. "My my, such potential should not be left unused. I'm going to fix that right now." Lyra said, her mouth slowly getting closer to your prize package.

You felt your body tense as Lyra's tongue reached out of her mouth, and touched the tip of your shaft. You groaned as she started wrapping her tongue around it. Lyra smiled in contentment as a drop of precum slipped out, but had no change of getting away as Lyra quickly lapped it up with her wet tongue. She sat on your mid region and licked her lips. "The day you arrived in Ponyville was the greatest day of my life. You see, I've studied human kind for as long as I can remember. Almost everypony made fun of me, and said it was false information, but the day you arrived proved them all wrong. That's why I wanted to be your friend so badly. But, over time, I learned that you were a sweet human being, and wanted to be with you for who you are." she said. You panted, but were interested in hearing Lyra's past. "But..." you began. Lyra quickly shushed you with a hoof over your mouth. "No talking. Not yet. You can ask questions at the end." she said, her mouth closing in on you again. You watched, almost eagerly, as her mouth enveloped your dick, and she slowly began working her tongue and mouth around your prize. "Oh dear Celestia." you whispered as Lyra's wet tongue continued to move in ways you didn't think possible. Slowly, she began to lift her mouth up and down over your shaft, milking you as slowly as she could. You closed your eyes, and enjoyed the sensation. After a moment, Lyra began to move faster, and faster. At one point, you wondered if it was possible for the skin around your shaft to be ripped off. You could feel the climax arriving. What Lyra didn't know, was how large your reserves actually were. As you felt ready to burst, you grabbed Lyra's head, and pulled down as far as you felt it could safely go without choking her. You tensed up, and groaned with pleasure as you blew your load in her mouth. When her mouth was full, Lyra swallowed, as you continued to load her up. "Did she just swallow all that at once?" you wondered to yourself. After three or four full swallows, Lyra pulled off as you began to refill. She sat up, and you noticed a considerable pudginess in her stomach region. You observed that her reserves for filling were not as big as your reserves for giving. But something told you she could take it.

She wiped the excess cum from her face, and patted her expanded belly, which was gurgling slightly. "Mmmm. I haven't had a good fill like that in a long time. But I'm not even close to being full. I have an idea you might like." she said. She shut her eyes, and her horn glowed brightly. After a moment, her stomach rippled, and then grew even larger. It was resting on your body slightly, and Lyra sighed in contentment. She took one of your hands, and placed it on her expanded stomach. "Go ahead. Play with it. My body is all yours." she said kindly. You pressed your hand, and it sank into Lyra's belly almost half an inch. It was so soft, and grumbled under your touch. Lyra moaned as you began massaging her soft gut. "The expansion spell. Never fails." she moaned. You didn't question Lyra's methods, but instead stuck your finger in her belly button. As you did so, she jerked with pleasure, and bent down so her entire stomach was resting on yours. She met you in a big, wet kiss, and held you in it for quite some time. Her stomach, having nowhere else to go, spread out over you, which was a sensation like no other. You could actually FEEL her stomach rumbling, and it was very warm.

You reached out your hands and placed them on Lyra's rump. Lyra moaned into your wet kiss, giving you the green light to proceed. You traced your fingers along the outer edge of her nethers, and Lyra parted herself from your lips. She began panting as you're fingers continued to trace around the edge's. You're manhood was threatening to penetrate her any second. As she felt your tip grace her entrance, she looked directly at you. "Enough teeeaaasing!" she whined. You smiled. Lyra put a hoof under your chin, and tilted your head up towards her. "Do it." she dared. "Gladly." you said. You moved your hips, forcing your mass into Lyra's love fortress. She sighed as you began working your cock inside her. Lyra sat back up on her hind legs, and began grinding herself against you. As you slowly worked her, Lyra suddenly sat on you as hard as she could, completely taking your manhood from view. "Ooooh!" she moaned. You grabbed Lyra's sides, and held her down. You worked your hips even harder, and could feel Lyra's love juices working their way around your cock, keeping it from overheating from friction. "I'm close, Anon! So close!" she said, her bedroom eyes boring holes into your head. After a few more thrusts, Lyra went crazy. "YES ANON! FUCK ME LIKE YOUR PERSONAL PONY! I AM YOURS FOREVER! I'LL BE YOUR BITCH, JUST DO IT! DO IT NOW! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA DO IT!" Lyra screamed as loud as she could. With one final thrust, you felt Lyra's spray go all over your cock and over your waist. Lyra collapsed onto you, breathing heavily. You pet her back, and sighed. "That. Was. Amazing!" Lyra said, resting her head on your chest. You smirked at her. "What? You're done already?" you taunt. Lyra frowns. "Not yet I'm not!" she said, slowly sitting up. "I've got a few more things on the to do list." she said, pulling an item from one of her shopping bags. It looked like... ropes. "You wouldn't dare..." you say, as Lyra gets a mischievous grin on her face. "I would." she says, wrapping your wrists in the rope, and then tying the other end to the bed posts. "You would indeed." you say, preparing yourself for what Lyra was about to do. You were now unsure of what she was capable of. Lyra laughed evilly. "You're mine now..." she whispered. She spread your legs with her magic, and placed herself over your crotch. "Are you ready?" she asked. "No." you whimpered.

Lyra placed her hooves on you, and began rolling her hips against your manhood. The feeling was unbearable. "Ohh, keep that up!" you said. Lyra rubbed her bloated stomach back and forth across your cock, making it jiggle and slosh. She rocked back and forth, all the while, her eyes never leaving yours. She began rolling her hips in a circular motion around your cock, making it throb with great intensity. "Lyra, I'd stop if I were you, unless you want to get really dirty!" you warn. "I don't care! Dirty me up! I'm such a dirty mare, after all!" she said, continuing her violent movements! She rode you harder than you thought possible, up and down, up and down! In a matter of seconds, you reached your climax, and your load exploded all over Lyra, covering her belly, legs, and rear. She giggled when she saw the mess. "My my Anon. You've certainly made a mess of the bed. No matter." she said, untying your ropes. "We can clean up in the morning. But I'll clean you off." Lyra said, and began licking all the excess seed off of you. Her tongue felt amazing, just sliding over your body. When she was finished, she swallowed, and rubbed her belly. "Now I'm almost full." she said. You eyed her wearily. "Almost?" you ask. Lyra smiled. "Surely by this point, you must realize that I'm experienced in this department." she said, readjusting herself. Now, her rear was in your face, and she was threatening to give you another blow job. "You know what to do." she said. You knew, but had never done it before, and were unsure as to what it would be like. As Lyra enveloped your cock in her mouth once again, you looked at her slit, oozing with her juices. You slowly inserted your tongue into Lyra's wetness, and she jerked as you did so. As she continued to slowly blow you off, you shoved your face deeper into her nethers. "Mmmm." she said, still working her tongue around your manhood. You gave Lyra's pearl a quick suck, and that sent her over the edge. She quickly pulled off your cock, and groaned. You pulled your face away just in time as Lyra orgasmed hard. Her cum went all over your chest, and then she went limp over you, exhausted. "Now... I'm done." she panted, snuggling up next to you under the covers. You pulled her close, and gave her a kiss on her horn, making it glow gently. "Thanks Lyra. That was the best night I've had since I've lived here in Ponyville." you whispered. Lyra gazed gently into your eyes, and gave you a small peck on the lips. "You're very welcome. It was the best night I've had in a long time." she said, nuzzling her head against your shoulder. Within minutes, both of you had fallen asleep in each others loving embrace.

As sunlight shined through the window, something awakened you. A door slam, perhaps? Hoof steps, maybe? You didn't know what it was, so you decided to ignore it, and snuggled up to Lyra again. Then, you heard a voice as the bedroom door opened. "Lyra! I'm ba..." BonBon stopped in mid-sentence as she saw you and her snuggled together on the bed. "Lyra? Anon?!" she asked. You bolted up right. "Oh fu..." you said aloud. There was no point in denying what had happened over the course of the night, as the evidence was everywhere. Flower petals on the floor, burned out candles, and the mess all over the bed. Lyra quickly woke, and noticed BonBon. "Oh, BonBon! You're back." she said, nervously. You and Lyra looked at each other, then back at BonBon. You both were going to have some explaining to do, that was for sure.


End file.
